


The Grass is Greener

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet love making in the green grass...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grass is Greener

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction and we aren't trying to imply that these guys are really doing that.  
>  **Warnings** : No consent issues or child abuse. May trigger hayfever.  
>  **Note** : Originally written for the [JE Summer Kink Meme](http://happygaysummer.livejournal.com/568.html). Prompt: 'sweet love making in the green grass'. Tweaked for re-posting.  
>  **Note2** : This is unbetaed. If you spot any silly errors we missed, we'd appreciate a heads-up.

**The Grass is Greener**   
**Solo and Jo**

He tumbles Jin down behind thick hedges, where they are shielded from yellow park lights and far away from passing cars, and it's dark enough Jin would get scared of ghosts if he wasn't with Kame.

Less with the romance, more with the _ooof_ and giggles and Jin's butt landing on a twig, Kame admits. But when they haven't hurt any knees and got close and their eyes have adjusted, it's fine. Jin smiles up at him lazily.

"You still jetlagged?" Kame asks, tracing the smile with his thumb. His fingers will smell of late night take-out, and Jin's breath gives away the tequilas he had.

"I don't know anymore," Jin says. "I live in a timeless state. On an airplane."

Kame strokes over some frown lines he can just make out. But Jin's looking better today than he did yesterday, and Kame no longer wants to shut him in with lots of blankets, or call Jin's mom for her comfort food recipes.

So they're here.

"And soon as you're back to normal, you'll have to go back," he says.

Jin shrugs. The grass around his shoulders shrugs with him. "I'll cope," he says vaguely. "Perfect excuse to sleep whenever I want, anyway."

Kame smiles a little, and bends down for a light kiss.

Then Jin wriggles his hips. "Well. What now?" He still sounds tired, but excited, too.

"Now we make out," Kame says practically. "Like normal people on a nice afternoon date." Normal people do it all the time, in quiet corners of the parks of Tokyo. Only idols... well, they have to pick their time right, and the place. Even at night they're better off behind the hedges than on some park bench.

Besides it's comfortable on the soft grass, and he can stretch out beside Jin, and lean over to kiss him again and laugh when Jin hooks a leg over his and makes him fall flat on top of him.

"Sun took a break?" Jin says softly into his ear.

"We have to make some allowances," Kame concedes, and if the sun is gone, it's still warm enough that Jin doesn't protest when Kame tugs his t-shirt up and slips his hand under.

"Yay," Jin whispers, and his hips buck up a little. "I'm all for flexibility."

Kame casts a quick look around, but shadow hides them even from the empty paths. It's safe, here, as long as you're quiet, stay away from the wide open spaces.

He quickly undoes Jin's belt, curses that stupid way he likes to wear it, and goes for button and zip next.

Jin wriggles helpfully, sighs softly when Kame sneaks in and takes his cock in his hand. "Nice."

Kame gives a little laugh.

"Whatcha gonna do with it?" Jin asks curiously.

"Hmm... _bite_ it?"

"My dick and a hundred juniors," Jin says dreamily. "I think I'd like something more special."

Kame gives him a mischievous glance. "So sucking is out, too?"

Jin lifts his head. His suspicious face is pretty funny. "I _hope_ that is very especially just me."

Kame laughs a bit; strokes him a bit. Jin goes lax again and quietly inviting. "You know it is."

"Better be," Jin mumbles. "So, um. You know, anytime you feel like..."

Kame grins as he shuffles down, still covering Jin as much as he can, and he can hear Jin catching his breath before he slides his mouth down Jin's length.

He knows this, knows Jin; but mixed in with his scent are the grass and the damp of the earth that comes from this time of night. Jin's almost silent, tiny little gasps over the quiet of the park when Kame makes it tight.

He can feel Jin's hands in his hair, wandering aimlessly, trying not to clutch or pull. Jin's always careful. Kame slows, runs the tip of his tongue under the head of Jin's cock until Jin sucks in an urgent breath.

"You're not going to fuck me, right?"

It's not really a question; Jin's a realist, too. But there's soft regret in his voice that makes Kame wish they could, quite apart from his own straining erection.

"You're here for a few more days," he says, pulling off entirely. "We can do that some place that's not Kusanagi Park."

Jin gasps with a helpless giggle. "God, don't call it that. You want to jinx us?"

"We're perfectly safe," Kame says between fast licks at the head of Jin's cock which make him twitch involuntarily. "Unless you were planning to scream?"

Jin just laughs, a little short on air. "Get back down there."

Kame takes him in whole, wet, sliding his hands up his sides at the same time, and it's hard to balance but the shuddering breath from Jin makes it all good.

There's no need for encouragement; they know how they work together and Jin knows he can let go as much as he wants. Kame rides it out, loves it when Jin forgets to be cautious _anywhere_ , loses control of everything but his voice and the need to be quiet, and there's just urgent gasps and whispers of his name, and he's getting hard with it but this is Jin's time and he hangs in there and takes it, keeping his hands on Jin until the moment everything stops and his mouth fills with salty warmth.

Jin's chest is still heaving when he pulls Kame up, his arms insisting and convinced that Kame has to lie as close as he can. Kame doesn't object.

"That was good," Jin says, his voice rough as if all those swallowed sounds took their toll.

Kame has small glance around, at the dark shadows that keep them safe. All good. "Told you," he whispers back. "Said I'd take you out for a nice date."

Jin giggles faintly. "And then blow me in a dark park."

"It's afternoon. Very sunny." Kame gestures expansively, or what would be expansive if he didn't have to prop himself up on an elbow. Somewhere close are busy crickets, chirping in the quiet. Jin's eyes like this, dark and frank and kind of amused, make his hard-on worse. "Not a cloud in the sky."

"Yeah," Jin says. "Nice." Then he pulls Kame down for a kiss, with a hand that's more demanding than he ever gets when Kame has his mouth around his cock.

Kame's hips jerk. Jin's voice drops low again. "I haven't got to make out with you yet." And his hips shift just so; teasing him, feeling him. A little counterthrust that works well for the length of a slow kiss, sweet and a little dirty, and Kame mumbles, "Touch me."

There's a pause, then, "Yes." Jin's hands come around him and everything tilts, the grass and the trees and the horizon, and they lie next to each other now with only Jin's arm keeping Kame's back off the ground. There is grass poking into his ear and tickling his neck, and fragile lights that can't get them through the hedges, and a kiss that says yes too.

He could get lost here. Jin is warm in the chilling air, his tongue strong and demanding inside Kame's mouth. He can feel Jin's hands at his belt, his fly, and stops moving to give him time to concentrate and it doesn't take long.

Warm fingers; so warm, and strong around him as they pull him free at last, pump a little, teasingly, and stop.

"That wasn't a time-limited suggestion," Kame laughs.

But Jin lifts his head away, and when he looks down at him his eyes are serious.

"I wish I could just stick you in a suitcase and take you along."

Kame's not sure what to say. He wants to pull Jin tight, for Jin to wrap his legs around him, for there to be not so many clothes even if that's not at all what Jin asked about. "The days you could fit me in a suitcase are past," he finds at last, and that makes Jin nod happily, and come back for another kiss.

And it works, the heat and how Jin's hand makes him dizzy, and their midnight afternoon on a summer slope of grass; they need the dark for it and they need to whisper, but that's details, this is perfect and he loves it and he never wants to let Jin go.

"Make me come," Kame breathes.

"Mmm," Jin says, which could mean anything, and they laugh into each other's mouths.

But Jin's hand on his cock is speeding up, and Jin's tongue just runs lazy circles now, his focus elsewhere, in the best place, the place where Kame can push and strain and Jin knows just what to do, over and over until it's too much.

Too much.

He breathes slowly; deep breaths that feel loud, even though he knows they aren't.

"Oh god," he says.

Jin laughs softly. "Okay?"

"Oh god."

Jin snuggles down next to him, and the weird pull makes Kame realize that Jin used his t-shirt to keep his come off... well, everything but the t-shirt.

"Nice date," he says into Kame's neck. The damp from the ground is seeping into them, they'll be covered in grass stains, but life is wonderful.

"Bought you food, didn't I?" Kame says.

"Just because I only had dollars in my wallet."

It should feel more awkward, being where they are, like this. But Kame just presses his face closer, so Jin doesn't even think about lifting his arm. "Good thing you've got a new excuse."

Jin keeps holding him, enjoying the time before they have to face facts and get a move on, before Jin catches another cold. Jin's fingers are carding through his hair. There's a tiny chill growing whenever they lift off.

"I wish I didn't have to go out of town," he sighs. "Now that you're here."

"But you have to work hard." Jin pats him, twice, and Kame laughs at Jin being strict with him, which is what Jin wanted, not make them both think about how weird it is to not be together in the concerts.

"Yes, Akanishi-senpai," he nods against Jin's chest, and then it's time to get Jin home; and if they can't hold hands on their way out of the park Jin's secret smile is just as good.


End file.
